UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 6/Game
The story starts in deep space, as the T-5002 teleports into a swirling, purple nebula and looks around. A red light on his wrist is flashing wildly and a miniature siren is blaring. T-5002: Huh? The mysterious anomaly seems to have come from here. I'd better investigate before it's too late! However, Nega-Starfire (who works with LulzSec), pops out of nowhere and holds the T-5002 down. She then opens up the brain of the robot and reprograms it using her mind powers to turn him into him when he is made to just destroy anything good. NEGA-STARFIRE: T-5002, you are under our control now. Destroy all of Cartoon Network, starting with the show "Sidekick". MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! T-5002: Yes, sir. Uhh...female...female sir. Yeah. The T-5002 teleoprts away into the Sidekick universe. There, it activates its time-stopping device and freezes time all over said universe. T-5002: Muahahahaaa! Now, all I have to do is use my Gravity Punch to smack the planet so hard, its lava-hot core will burst out of it and cause the planet's surface to crumble! The T-5002 raises his fist in the air and begins charging up his attack. Suddenly, Eric pops out of the planet. ERIC: Not so fast! T-5002: Huh? ERIC: You froze the universe, but not me! Flashback please. (claps hands) A flashback occurs. ERIC: Will you marry me, Mandy Struction? MANDY: Oh (chuckles) Suddenly, time has frozen around Eric. ERIC: Mandy? PLEASE BE MOVING!! Cricket sounds. ERIC: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The flashback ends. T-5002: Well, sorry, but I've been commanded to destroy your universe by punching this planet into dust. Hiiii-yaaaaa! The T-5002 gravitates its charged-up fist towards the planet's surface, but Eric jumps in front of it to stop it. ERIC: Noooooo! T-5002: Yeeeessss! Eric holds up the robot's massive fist, which slowly squishes him into a pancake in an abrupt defiance of the laws of physics. PANCAKE-ERIC: Owwww! Well, at least the planet is unharmed! T-5002: Ugh. We'll see about that. The T-5002 flies into the air, points its fist at the ground, and prepares to strike. T-5002: Shoot. I've got a lot of technology built into me, but there's one thing I don't have...rocket fists. This might be a problem... Thinking quickly, the T-5002 un-screws its fist from it arm and lets it fall with enough force to squash a mountain. It falls about a foot away from Pancake-Eric, creating a massive earthquake. However, the scenery around Pancake-Eric appears unharmed. ERIC: OH NO! That was Sidekick School! NOOOOOOO-- Cut inside Gumball's house in the Amazing world of Gumball universe, the T-2501 wakes up, screaming. T-2501: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (breathing sharply) Phew. That was just a dream. Better watch some TV. Cut inside the living room. T-2501 turns on the TV, but it's on the news channel. CHANCE HAPPENING: Breaking news! The show, "Sidekick", has been destroyed. T-2501: WHAT?!?! (rages and throws the remote at the TV) Oh man... It's all real! I believe "The Amazing World of Gumball" is next!!! The couch turned out to be the T-5002. This time, he didn't tell him that he has another programming error in his AI. T-5002: Hey, T-2501. Could you lend me an extra hand? I lost mine. T-2501: You-- Before he can finish, the T-5002 stops time, unscrews the T-2501's hand, puts it on his own arm, and teleports away. The T-2501 unfreezes time. T-2501: Hmmph. HAHA! Keep my non-rocket-hand, because I got a stronger rocket-hand one! T-2501's hand grows back, stronger. He also teleports to the T-5002. T-5002: Hey! What are you doing! I'm busy here, trying to destroy the planet! T-2501: Oh yeah?! Have a taste of this! T-2501 gets into his Super Duper Atomic Hyper form and blasts T-5002. T-5002: Oh, boy. We're going through this again. As rays of light and bolts of electricity begin to shine out from the T-5002, he explodes and simultaneously turns into dark matter. His increased gravity, which is caused by his sheer mass, is enough to suck him back together into a ball of dark matter. It lands at the T-2501's feet, then teleports back to the "Sidekicks" planet, just as the last solid patch of ground crumbles away and disintegrates into the planet's core. T-5002: Great. Now ''where am I? Oh, wait. This is-- PANCAKE-ERIC: That's right. This is ''my planet, my universe, and you messed with me! Pancake-Eric floats above the T-5002 and covers him from behind. The force generated by this action, combined with the non-existent gravity of space, is enough to send Pancake-Eric and Dark-Matter-Ball-T-5002 towards the core of the planet. T-5002: Hey! Get off me! I can't transform like this! PANCAKE-ERIC: Well, fine. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. T-5002: But I'm-- The two of them land in the magma of which the planet's core is made. Suddenly, the core begins to rumble and change shape. It grows into a giant, fiery robot, similar to the T-5002 in appearance, but its face looks more like a mask than an actual robotic face. T-5002: --immune to fire. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get revenge on a certain goody-two-shoes robot whose hand I just stole. Suddenly, the giant robot lifts its face-mask and slides it back onto its head, revealing Eric's face underneath it. ERIC: Oh, no you don't! I'm in charge now, and I'm only going to use your powers for good! Now take me to your leader! T-5002: Why should I?! Eric removes the mask from his head and holds it like a Frisbee. ERIC: Because I'm going to throw this if you don't, and your face will remain floating through outer space forever. T-5002: Touche. Well, first of all... Cut to the T-2501 once again. T-2501: Hmmph. Now to teleport to Nega-Starfire. (snaps fingers) Back at the Sidekick universe, the planet has been repaired by Chuck Norris and has now returned to normal. Back to the T-2501. T-2501: (sigh) Didn't work. (shapeshifts into Robin) Well, let's try again. (snaps fingers again) This time, it worked. The T-2501 is now in front of Nega-Starfire. She doesn't notice, however, as she is inside a crowded hall in LulzSec's secret space station, the LulzStar. Surrounding her are some of her closest cohorts: New Mario, Nega-Beast Boy, Nega-Cyborg, and an army of Rageguys mulling about in the background. NEGA-STARFIRE: At last, our plan to turn the T-5002 evil again worked! NEW MARIO: Umm... Robin's in front of you, Nega-Starfire. NEGA-STARFIRE: You dare enter our lair? DIE!!!! Suddenly, the E-5002 (the giant, fiery fusion of Eric and the T-5002) smashes its way through the ceiling. ERIC: Hold it, Nega-Starfire! T-5002: Hey, that's not the real Robin! That's the T-2501! I can tell by the slightly lower polygon count! ERIC: What? How? T-5002: The real Robin would look like an actual person, but this one looks like a robot copy. Trust me, I'm an expert on these things. The real question is...T-2501, how did you know Nega-Starfire was behind this? NEGA-STARFIRE: So this is the T-2501 after all! Well, it must have been instinct that led him here, then. He knew to come home after all these years. T-5002: What? NEGA-STARFIRE: Don't you know where the T-2501 came from?! T-2501: Umm... T-5002: He came from Susan and Mary's lab! He is the only legendary robot with a known orgin! T-2501: (whistles to call a mockingbird to hit Nega-Starfire) Flashback. (snaps fingers) A flashback occurs. SUSAN: Okay Mordecai, here's what would begin Operation: Destroy T-5001, the upgraded T-2500 robot. MARY: It can do what a human being could do, but it has super-advanced AI, strength, endurance, blah blah blah, etc. MORDECAI: Coool.... The flashback ends. NEGA-STARFIRE: Oh, but that's what those two wanted you to think! The truth is... A flashback ensues, showing Nega-Starfire and Nega-Cyborg looking at a computer screen with the Undefeatables on it. Nega-Starfire is drawing a grid with the T-5001's body aligned within it. NEGA-STARFIRE: Is this a good enough blueprint? NEGA-CYBORG: Yeah, we can work with that. Do we want to try to replicate all of the Undefeatables or just this one? NEGA-STARFIRE: Baby steps, Nega-Cyborg. This is only the first step in our program. We'll get to the others later. Cut to the prototype robot known as the T-2500.5, as shown on the opened crate that it is lying in. Nega-Cyborg is sealing it with a lid. Meanwhile, Nega-Starfire is watching him. NEGA-CYBORG: All right, so his AI turned out to be defective, as he only wanted to do "what he thought was right", as he put it, and not listen to us. What do we do with this thing? NEGA-STARFIRE: Well, our cargo bay is full, so let's just dump it into the nearest missile cannon. What could go wrong with that? Cut to the crate containing the T-2501 as it is fired out of a cannon, falls to Earth, and lands in Susan and Mary's backyard. The two sisters see it from their window and run outside to open the crate. SUSAN: Look, there's a robot in here! MARY: Cool! It doesn't look like it's in great shape, though. I suggest improving it and upgrading it back in our lab. The flashback ends. The two robots are frozen in place, with their eyes and mouths wide open. NEGA-STARFIRE: Surprised, I see? Why, you were only one of our experimental Nega-Undefeatables! I know you've already met C2, Chuck Norris' double, and we've already got a double prepared for Cyber-Dee. I'm sure you'll have fun with him in a few moments. T-2501: (sigh) I was programmed to be evil, but a programming error made me good... And I'm okay with it. NEGA-STARFIRE: What? ERIC: REPROGRAM THE T-5002 BACK TO NORMAL!!! NEGA-STARFIRE: No. T-5002: (Rolls eyes) Try saying "please", Eric. That should really do the trick. ERIC: And you are helping...how? T-5002: I'm only willing to help you because I need my body to transform...for some reason. You know, I never had this setback in my original form. Dang it, fusion, you make things so complicated! NEGA-STARFIRE: Enough! I've had enough of your chatter. (Through telepathy) Cyber-Doo, I summon you! Come to your master's side! Aid me! A high-pitched, metallic screech is heard from beyond the wall, like a whirring drill or fingernails on a chalkboard. Nega-Starfire dashes away, laughing, as sparks begin to emerge from the wall. T-5002: Put me back on your forehead, Eric. You'll need your hands free for this fight. ERIC: And how do I know you won't take control of me? T-5002: This thing is too dangerous for us to focus on fighting each other. I can sense it. ERIC: Yeah, right. Prove it. The sparks form a glowing, red-hot circle as a chunk of the wall falls down and reveals a small, one-eyed creature standing behind it. It looks like a Waddle-Doo, but it wears a vermillion visor on its eye with two small antennae on each side. It shoots a single laser through its visor, which strikes the E-5002 in the leg. ERIC and T-5002: OWWWWW! T-5002: Quick, we've got to focus our powers on this guy! Now, try transforming your arm into a flaming ion cannon. ERIC: Uh... Cyber-Doo, as the modified Waddle-Doo is named, shoots another laser, this time at the T-2501. However, the T-2501 manages to transform its arm into a reflective shield and make the laser bounce off its arm. T-5002: Ugh. T-2501, cover us while I teach this dolt how to use his own transformation powers. ERIC: Hey, you're not exactly helping, either! T-2501: Hey dork! T-2501 jumps into Cyber-Doo and they begin fighting in a cartoonish style. The rest of the LulzSec team joins the fight. NEGA-CYBORG: Prepare to eat laser fist! NEGA-BEAST BOY: Grrrrrrrrrr!! RAGEGUYS: FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- ERIC: WHOA! Eric looks at his arm in astonishment as it transforms into a flaming ion cannon. ERIC: How did you do that?! T-5002: Well, you've already figured it out! With the ability to transform, you can do anything! Also, as an added bonus, we're a giant, flaming robot...er, cyborg. Now go get 'em! ERIC: Huh? How come you're helping me instead of wanting to help LulzSec? T-5002: Just be happy while you can. I can already tell that Cyber-Doo is a mentally unstable creature and could go insane at any moment. Meanwhile, Cyber-Doo is shooting lasers everywhere and using parkour to run up the walls and shoot at the T-2501 from above. CYBER-DOO: Blooooooorgh! Blaaaahhhhh!! The Rageguys have begun to fall like bowling pins as the T-2501 single-handedly defeats Nega-Cyborg and Nega-Beast Boy by shooting them with overcharged-Super Ultimate Annihilators, which create a black hole around them. NEGA-BEAST BOY: I failed you, Nega-Robin........ (disappears into the black hole) Nega-Robin appears by busting through the roof. NEGA-ROBIN: Not so fast... T-5002: Master, I'm sorry! I'm stuck in this body and I can't control it! ERIC: Shhh! Shut up! NEGA-ROBIN: Is that so? Let me help you by--''argh!'' Nega-Robin is shot in the back by one of Cyber-Doo's lasers. Then, Cyber-Doo jumps onto Nega-Robin's back and slices him with twin sai daggers. NEGA-ROBIN: Ow! Stop it! Get him off me! T-5002: We have to stop that thing. ERIC: For good. T-5002: And for evil. ERIC: Hah. Funny. I see what you did there. The E-5002 transforms into a turtle-like creature with a mirror for a shell. Eric's head is sticking out on a long, fiery neck. ERIC: T-5002! What kind of transformation is this? T-5002: Shh. I got it covered. The T-5002 whips out a flaming scorpion tail from behind its mirror shell and transforms the tip into a giant electro-magnet. Cyber-Doo tries to shoot another laser at the E-5002, but the laser harmlessly bounces off the mirror shell. CYBER-DOO: Kill alllllllllllllllllllllllll thingz! Cyber-Doo lifts its sai daggers into the air as they are drawn toward the electro-magnet. Cyber-Doo clings to them, and is pulled toward the E-5002's tail in the process. It jumps onto the mirror shell and spin-kicks its way through it, only to land on the E-5002's fiery back. CYBER-DOO: Ooooowaaaaaa... Smoke rises from the hole in the E-5002's shell. Then, it transforms back into a giant cyborg. T-5002: Nega-Robin! Are you awake? Speak to me! ERIC: T-5002, we don't have time for this. Is he the leader of this organization? T-5002: I don't even know the leader of this organization! I-- NEGA-ROBIN: Urgh...T-5002...his name... ERIC: T-2501! Do you wanna help us find this organization's leader? T-5002: Wait. Shush! ERIC: Don't "shush" me!! NEGA-ROBIN: ...Sir... T-5002: Wait! Nega-Robin, what did you say? ERIC: Come on, already. T-2501, what do you say? T-5002: Something to do with "sir"... NEGA-ROBIN: I am Nega-Robin... THE TRUE LEADER OF LULZSEC AND THE NEGA-TEEN TITANS!!!! Nega-Robin hits the T-2501 with his motorcycle, breaking through his invincibility. T-2501: Oww! You have underestimated me! PREPARE TO DIE!! ERIC: Hey, where'd that motorcycle come from? T-5002: It's got a targeting system, guided by a homing beacon on Nega-Robin's belt. Now, focus. It's up to us. ERIC: Why?! This guy doesn't look like much of a ch--''argh!'' Eric is smacked in the face with Nega-Robin's grappling hook, which pierces through his nostril and begins to rip it. ERIC: Oh, hey. A piercing. T-5002: (Mockingly) Oh, hey. You're dying. Nega-Robin might not look it, but he's an absolute powerhouse. Now, like I said, focus. Transform. The E-5002 transforms into a giant, flaming version of Bane. NEGA-ROBIN: Oh, come on. Now you're just rubbing it in. Suddenly, an army of Rageguys in top hats and monocles ride in on unicycles. ERIC: What the--?! NEGA-ROBIN: Ah, finally. My "sir-curity" has arrived. T-5002: No...it's not possible... The Sir-curity guards raise their unicycles in unison, transforming them into Gatling guns. They all fire at the T-2501 and E-5002, but the latter brushes the bullets off like dust. ERIC: Now, it is time! Nega-Robin, face my fury! T-5002: But not my fury. I've had enough rebellion against my master for one day. From now on, I'm not helping you. NEGA-ROBIN: Oh, good. You're not a traitor after all. Sir-curity, bring him in. I want the mask intact. Don't worry about the rest of him. ERIC:' Hey!' Eric leaps through the air, grabbing Nega-Robin from above and lifting him by the head and neck. As the Sir-curity guards point their Gatling guns at Eric, Nega-Robin screams commands at them. NEGA-ROBIN: Go on, do something! He's an intruder! I pay you to bring in intruders, for crying out loud! The Sir-curity guards let out a series of thoughtful "hmm-yes"es and "quite so"s before riding their unicycles around the E-5002, forming a fence around him. ERIC: Hurm. You trapped me. T-5002: That's right. Now, hold still and let them take me off your head. Again, I have no reason to serve you now that my organization is no longer in any danger. ERIC: Yeah? Well, while you were talking, the heat from my hands melted Nega-Robin's face off. I'd call that a bit of "danger". Suddenly, Nega-Starfire flies in and ambushes the E-5002 from behind, snatching his mask away. NEGA-STARFIRE: Ugh, can't any of you do ''some''thing right? There, I've got the mask. Now, retreat, everyone. The Sir-Curity guards leave, as does Nega-Starfire. Only Eric and the T-2501 are left in the hallway. ERIC: Come on, T-2501! After them!